Simon Says
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: "Hyuck," "Apa?" "Aku memakan satu-satunya es krim coklat di kulkas dan Simon berkata kau harus merelakannya." Slice of Life post-canon! MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. Mark POV. (Drabble 0,6k)


"Hyuck."

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam kamar Donghyuck dan Jaehyun- _hyung_ , mendapati hanya Donghyuck seorang tengah terlentang memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa?"

Dia membalas singkat, dan aku tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Aku memakan satu-satunya es krim coklat di kulkas dan Simon berkata kau harus merelakannya."

Aku berbalik dan pergi ke kamarku setelahnya, sebelum sebuah teriakan memenuhi satu _dorm 127_.

– _ah! Itu es krim yang dibeli Donghyuck kemarin omong-omong._

* * *

 **Simon Says**

 **MarkHyuck**

post-canon! DLDR!

.

.

* * *

Sejak akhir tahun lalu dimana _repackage_ album dan lagu Simon Says keluar, aku dan Donghyuck selalu memainkan permainan ini meski sebenarnya hanya untuk memaksa satu sama lain saling menuruti.

Tidak teralu aneh sebenarnya, _setidaknya kami tahu batasan masing-masing_ , Hanya terkadang cukup merugikan satu sama lain, seperti;

"Hyung _, hoodiemu bagus dan DongYoung-_ hyung _bilang itu cocok untukku."_

" _Lalu?" Aku menaikkan alisku bingung karena di tengah acara menonton acara kartun yang berulang entah berapa kali di televisi itu, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat pembicaraan ini._

" _Simon berkata kau harus memberikannya padaku."_

Itu baru hoodie. Banyak lagi yang lainnya mulai dari yang remeh seperti cola sampai sepatu, bisa kami _claim_ dengan permainan ini.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini,

kami baru saja selesai menonton film Eternal Sunshine yang entah sudah kami tonton untuk keberapa kalinya dan kini kami tengah berbaring dengan bahu yang saling menempel satu sama lain, menatap langit-langit kamar milikku.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Kakinya menendang kakiku.

"Apa?"

Aku melirik bocah yang kini membuat wajah penuh pikiran yang entah apa aku tak dapat menebaknya.

"Apa kita boleh menggunakan permainan Simon berkata untuk meminta yang lain mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku kembali menengadah. Mendapati poster kami bersepuluh yang dipasang DongYoung- _hyung_ di langit kamar. " _Well,_ kita sebenarnya tak memiliki aturan apapun dalam bermain ini."

"Kita tidak membuatnya."

"Kau benar."

Ranjangku berderit. Donghyuck berubah posisi miring dan menghadap ke arahku.

"Kalau begitu, Simon berkata, katakan apa yang kau pikirkan mengenaiku."

Alisku tertaut. Mengubah posisiku untuk menirunya sehingga kini kami berhadapan. Aku memandang wajahnya dalam temaram lampu pijar kuning satu-satunya yang menyala. Menatap wajah kecil dengan pipi _gembil_ miliknya. Hidung dengan bentuk yang memesona. Bibir merah muda yang penuh. Mata bulat yang memikat hati dan bulu mata lentik yang tertempel dengan _apik_ di sana. Pun rambut halus yang turun mengikuti gravitasi. Lalu kulit wajahnya yang seperti madu itu, _duh_ , tak memiliki celah sedikitpun.

Jadi, apa yang ku pikirkan tentang Donghyuck? Cantik? Menarik? Memesona? Atau semuanya?

"Semuanya?"

"Ha? Apanya yang semuanya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lalu mengubah posisiku seperti semula, terlentang tak menatapnya yang kini bangun dan duduk bersila di sampingku.

"Entahlah. Aku memikirkan kalau kau cantik, menarik, memesona, atau bahkan kombinasi semuanya. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku mengatakan hal tersebut pertama, pasti kau tidak akan terima dan bilang bahwa kau tampan dan lainnya."

Dia terdiam tak menanggapi, tapi kini kedua tangannya sudah bertumpu pada ranjang dan kepalanya tepat berada di atas kepalaku.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menciummu dan Simon berkata kau tak boleh menolak."

"Tunggu – "

 _– dan dia menciumku._

Singkat.

Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan.

Lalu dia beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, _Hyung._ "

 _Meninggalkanku yang masih memproses apa yang telah terjadi._

* * *

Pagi harinya, saat yang lain belum bangun dan hanya ada Donghyuck yang tengah memakan makanannya di dapur, aku duduk di depannya setelah membuat kopi pagiku, memandang bocah yang masih terlihat agak mengantuk itu.

"Donghyuck- _ah,"_

"Hmm?" Dia membalas tatapanku. Masih mengunyah dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Simon berkata, ungkapkan perasaanmu padaku."

Ujarku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Pun agar dia tahu kalau kantung mata baruku ini hasil tak tidur semalam karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

"I love you?" katanya dalam Bahasa Inggris cedalnya itu.

"Oke. I love you too."

– _dan aku bangkit meninggalkannya yang ternganga untuk kembali ke kamarku._

* * *

.

.

* * *

a/n: muahahaha apa iniiii

jadi karena ku ngetik proposal skripsi bingung dan ga kelar-kelar dan timeline saya penuh dream show dan seluruh sajian Markhyuck di dalamnya, dan...dan...ffn/ao3 sepi, akhirnya bikin fic sendiri.

oke, simon berkata kibarkan bendera MarkHyuck.

ciaooo~


End file.
